


Obey Me

by Cambiontwins



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Percy, Dom/sub, M/M, Top Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico takes charge for once and shows Percy a side of him the sea prince ends up enjoying a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly update time, and about time too. This has been a daunting week and getting our weeklies out was hard but we did it and we are happy with our next draws, except maybe that they aren’t new fandoms. I can’t wait to get feedback from this story, so please R&R.
> 
> Obey Me  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

There are times in life when you just enjoy going with the flow, following someone else around and just being the one doing nothing for a change, but then there are the times when you want people to follow you, to do as you say, times when you want them to just obey. Nico was feeling like he wanted to take control, like it was his turn to be the lead in the relationship he and Percy shared, and so he made sure to let Percy know just how much he wanted him on his knees in front of him and not above him.

Nico was standing in the middle of his cabin, a leash in one hand and a fist full of black hair in the other as his boyfriend sucked him off, it was nothing new to him since Percy enjoyed giving blow jobs to him during sex, but it still felt different… it felt more, there was no other way for the younger yet older teen to explain it, and neither did he want to explain it when Percy was curling his tongue around the head of his cock.

Pulling on the leash Nico brought his raven haired boyfriend up until he was standing in front of him, he looked at his lips and dove in for a kiss that told Percy who was going to be taking the lead tonight. Nico forced his tongue past his boyfriends luscious lips without asking permission, and he didn’t take no for an answer when he started to push the teen back towards the bed either; Percy was surprised by the way Nico was acting but he wasn’t going to stop it now, though he could have done without the leash.

When Percy felt the bed behind him he didn’t resist as Nico kept pushing and just fell back onto the black satin and watched as the leash came with him while Nico just stood there in all of his naked glory staring down at him with eyes that made him want to run, but before he could think any more he felt the little vibrator which the young Italian had put inside of him stir back to life and it made him feel the ring that bound his leaking cock even more then he had before.

“Beautiful” Percy heard his boyfriend say through the gaze the little toy invoked. Nico leaned down until he reached Percy’s neck, then he started to suck a bruise into the tanned skin until the boy beneath him was a moaning mess clawing at the sheets, only then did he let up and stand back to admire his handy work and that same word came back and slipped past his lips once more, “Beautiful”.

Nico lifted his raven haired boyfriends legs onto his shoulders, and he felt a sudden thrill as he was going to be topping for the first time. He let his hands roam his lovers strong smooth legs until he reached his destination, and allowed a finger to slip in past the ring of muscles and tease the teen alongside the vibrator for a while before removing the little toy.

“You look like your enjoying yourself” Nico stated as he lubed himself up, but he waited before pushing in; after all, he was the one in control and he wanted to make even more sure that Percy knew that. Percy opened his sea green eyes to look at his young lover and once again he felt that cold feeling as he locked eyes with him, “Not as much as you” he remarked as he saw Nico take pleasure in taking control.

Nico couldn’t help but be taken aback by the loving smile that Percy was wearing, and it was the gentle one which had first stolen his heart. That smile didn’t belong here right now, it was too pure to be corrupted by his actions right now, and so he decided as he leaned down to kiss the lips that wore that smile that he wouldn’t just fuck his boyfriend because he wanted control, but instead he would make love to him so that he knew that Nico loved him more then anything.

Percy gasped into Nico’s mouth as the Italian entered him, and didn’t stop until he was buried deep inside of him. Nico made sure to keep his boyfriends mind off of the pain he knew he felt, so he set himself to the task of kissing down from Percy’s lips to his jaw and then to the sensitive spot just below his right ear where he coaxed out small signs of pleasure once again until he deemed the older teen ready.

Percy shut his eyes tight as he felt Nico pull out of him slowly and then thrust back in with the same slowness, and then he set the pace, being sure to be as gentle as Percy had been with him his first time. “Nico, I’m ok. You can go faster” Percy said once he had gotten used to the feeling of, for lack of a better word, being fucked up the ass. Nico was quick to up his slow pace, and as he did so he searched for that one spot he knew would send his lover flying to cloud nine, and once he found it he found out that Percy didn’t just love hearing him moan his name during sex but he also enjoyed calling out Nico’s.

“AHHHHHHH, FUCK. RIGHT THERE, NICO MORE. HARDER. FASTER. MORE NICOOOOOOOOOO” Percy screamed at the top of his lungs and Nico having recovered from the surprise of Percy not only swearing but begging shifted his thrusts into high gear and began fucking his boyfriend with everything he had, and made sure to bring his strength to bear on his prostate; Percy in turn arched from the action and even went as far as to tear the sheets below him as he screamed out his pleasure loud enough for the whole came to hear.

Nico had to pull Percy back onto his cock every few thrusts because he was fucking him higher onto the bed with his powerful thrusts, but he didn’t care because Percy was gripping his cock tighter with each thrust and he knew that they would both cum, and while he had the thought of cumming he lowered his gaze from his lovers face to his bound cock and his eyes went wide as he saw the cock ring that he had forgotten about.

The young Italian quickly moved to remove the ring and when he did he felt a shudder go through Percy and his already tight walls clamp around his cock like a vice, the sound of his name being yelled for everyone to hear filled the cabin as Percy came, splattering his seed across his own body. Nico rode His boyfriend through his orgasm before he stilled deep inside with one last thrust and spilled his own seed inside of him while he leaned down to hold the raven haired teen close.

Percy was the first to come down from the high they were on, though his first words and actions scared Nico half to deaf, “Crap!!!” Percy exclaimed as he jumped up, though he regretted it as a pain shot up his spine. Once he settled Percy began to explain, “Before you pulled me into your cabin I was on the phone” the teen took a breath before continuing and when he did Nico paled, “With my mom”.

The two teens turned their heads to look at the door and saw the phone laying on the ground and they could both imagine what horrible torture they will endure once Percy goes home. “Think she’ll be mad?” Nico asked but Percy just shook his head had wore that same smile again, “Not as mad as she was when Hades cracked open the earth in her backyard last Christmas” Percy said and they both laughed at the memory.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, Weekly number 28. Drop a review/comment and let me know how it was, because we just love helpful feedback.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
